


Blood and Luck

by ConsultingJedi221b



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Blood, Caring Riley Davis, Day 4, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Impaled, Stabbing, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingJedi221b/pseuds/ConsultingJedi221b
Summary: Febuwhump No. 4: ImpalingMac gasps as the sharp edge pierces through his skin.  At first it feels like he has been punched, a dull ache emanating from the right side of his abdomen.  Then, slowly, the burning starts.  It’s a heat like nothing he has ever felt before, his whole side is scorching.  He feels like he should be screaming, or something, but no sound is coming out.(Honestly I have no idea where the title came from, it might get changed later)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139189
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Blood and Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again people!  
> I am back for Day 4!!  
> I honestly didn't expect to get this far, so it's very exciting! :)  
> I hope you enjoy this!

Mac, Jack, and Riley arrive at the GPS coordinates sent by Matty, just outside of Los Angeles, and find an abandoned building. From the looks of it, it seems to be an old office building.

“Why do the terrorists always choose the old, abandoned buildings for their bases? This place is giving me the creeps,” Jack says as they get out of their vehicle, stopping about a quarter mile away so they’re not seen.

“Well, if you think about it, it’s actually kind of smart. No one ever goes into these places, at least not anymore,” Mac responds, grinning at Jack.

Riley turns towards him, “Yeah, but it’s also so unoriginal, almost every bad guy in movies camps out at a place like this.”

Before Jack can go into one of his signature Die Hard rants, a buzz in their comms interrupts.

“Maybe you guys should pay less attention to the  _ building _ they’re in, and more attention to what you’re supposed to be  _ doing _ there.” Matty is trying to sound annoyed, but Mac can picture perfectly the smile on her face.

Jack smiles sheepishly. “Okay Matty, we’re listening.”

“According to our intel, there shouldn’t be many terrorists in the building right now. So you guys need to act fast, and neutralize the bomb before they get back. Riley should be able to access its control panel. It should be pretty straightforward, just get in and get out. We’ll send a TAC team in later to apprehend the terrorists.”

“Got it, in and out. Should be pretty easy,” Mac responded.

“Yeah, we’ll be home in time for dinner,” Jack jokes.

Boy, were they wrong.

…

Things start going downhill the minute they enter the building.

“Seems like our intel was wrong,” Riley says, grunting as she struggles against a terrorist. 

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Jack responds, fending off his own group of radicals. He grunts as one lands a punch on his stomach. There were  _ way  _ more terrorists in the building then there was supposed to be. “You guys need to go deal with our bigger problem. I can handle these dummies.”

Riley dispatches her combatant with an elbow to the jaw, and looks towards Jack, wanting to help. Before she can, however, Mac grabs her arm.

“Jack’s got them under control, we need to find the bomb. They could have accelerated the detonation when they saw us.”

After taking one last look towards Jack, Riley nods, and her and Mac race down the hallway, looking for the bomb.

A few moments later, Mac abruptly pulls Riley into a doorway. He quickly silences her confused questions with a look and a frantic hand gesture, and then motions to the hallway they just came from. When Riley cautiously looks out from the small alcove, she sees, about fifteen meters from where they are standing, two men standing guard outside of a room. 

They both come to the fairly obvious conclusion that that’s where the bomb is being kept. 

Mac counts down on his fingers, and then they sprint towards the men. The terrorists guarding the door are fairly young and inexperienced, and Riley almost feels bad for them as they both fall to the ground, knocked out by practiced strikes to the temples. 

Mac nods again, and Riley responds in kind, before they open the door. Mac enters irst, hands out in front of him in case someone is waiting on the other side.

When they walk into the room, Riley sees that it is a rather large office space, most likely previously belonging to the CEO of… “Central Industries,” she said aloud, reading off of a sign on the wall.

Mac turns back towards her, “When we get back, you should run that name, see if we can find any connections between it and the terrorists. Might be useful.”

As they walk further into the room, they see some filing cabinets and a desk, but no bomb.

“Maybe we were wrong,” Riley says, “Maybe it’s not here.”

“There has to be something important here though, why else would there be two guards, and none anywhere else?”

It was a good point, and Riley just shrugged in response.

She continues to look around the room, and finally notices a section of the wall that looks painted over, and newer than the rest of it. 

“Hey Mac, I think I found something.”

Mac walks over, and they both start to feel around the edges of the newer section, trying to find a latch or something else that would tell them it was a door.

Before they could however, the wall started moving towards them. They quickly move back as it opens towards them, revealing a hidden room, and three not-very-nice looking terrorists. 

_ Well, that’s not good. _

Luckily, they don’t seem to have guns, so that’s a small victory. But, they still are almost twice the size of Mac and Riley, and look far more capable than the two young guards outside the room. The pair back up slowly, both of their minds racing trying to come up with a solution. 

It seems luck really favors the two of them, because right as their backs hit the other side of the room, Jack comes barreling into the room, effectively distracting the advancing men.

“I dealt with the guys out there…” He trails off as he sees the men, now still, five feet away from where Mac and Riley are standing.

Immediately, seizing the men’s moment of distraction, Mac bursts into motion, swinging a metal rod that he must have picked up as they were walking. He takes one of the men by surprise, swinging the blunt side of the metal into the side of his head. The man falls ungracefully into a heap on the floor. 

This just serves to anger the other two men though, and as Mac goes to hit another one, the man turns and delivers a hard blow to Mac’s stomach. The blow sends him to the ground, and he scrambles back as the man approaches him.

The terrorist doesn’t get very far, while Jack swiftly deals with the last terrorist, Riley walks up behind him, knocking him out with a punch to the jaw. 

“Thanks Riles.”

“No problem,” she responds, wincing as she shakes out her hand. “Are you okay?

“Yeah, I’m good. Just knocked the wind out of me,” Mac responds, getting to his feet.

Riley squints at him, looking for a lie. After all, Mac never is one to tell the truth about his injuries.

“Really, I’m fine,” Mac says, noticing her look. 

Riley relents, “Okay, I believe you. The bomb should be in there.” She points towards the now-open hole in the wall.

Mac walks through the opening, stopping once he’s inside. “Yeah, it’s here. Riles?”

Riley takes off her backpack, and pulls out her laptop. She immediately starts typing ferociously, trying to hack into the bomb’s control system.

After a few moments, she speaks, “Okay, I have done all I can from here, but it looks like you still need to flip a switch manually to fully disarm it.”

Mac looks at the bomb, “I think I see it, but it will take me a few minutes to make sure I don’t accidentally trigger it. You guys should call in that TAC team to pick up these guys.” He waves a hand towards the unconscious criminals, already bending down to look at his next task.

“Sounds like a plan,” Jack responds, before sighing in annoyance. “Stupid old building, I can’t get anyone on comms.”

“Try outside, I’ll be fine here. It’ll only take a minute.”

“I’m not leaving you here with these terrorists, I can just wait.”

“Jack, they’re unconscious, and besides, it’s not like I can’t take care of myself,” Mac responds, grinning slightly.

Jack looks as if he is about to argue, but finally concedes. “Fine, but you better only take a minute. Sixty seconds, okay?” 

“Okay Jack, now go,” Mac responds, turning his attention back towards the bomb.

As Jack turns to leave, Riley speaks up, “I’ll come along too, I can run that company name, see if there’s a connection.”

Mac just waves them off, not turning away from the device.

As Jack and Riley leave, neither of them notice the terrorist starting to stir from his spot on the ground.

…

An hour. That’s how long Mac has until the bomb detonates, destroying a good portion of downtown LA.

Luckily, that’s more than enough time for him to disable it, especially since Riley already bypassed all of the codes. Now all he needed to do was make sure he only touched the switch that would completely disarm the device.

He glances over the many different components, immediately eliminating the more obvious targets. 

Mac is so engrossed in the task that he doesn’t notice the man creeping up behind him until he is less than three feet away. 

He stills, waiting until the terrorist is within striking distance, and then attacks. Mac leaps to his feet, at the same time using his elbow to hit the man in the side, causing him to stumble sideways. 

It’s then when Mac notices the jagged piece of metal in the man’s hand, the same piece he had used earlier to knock one of the terrorists out. 

The man quickly regains his balance, and starts to advance on the blond. Mac looks around frantically, trying to find anything else he can use as a weapon. He can’t find anything though, so he turns back to the man, quickly dodging a strike to his stomach. Mac continues to dodge the man’s blows, occasionally landing a hit of his own, but he is quickly being backed into a corner. 

As he tries to maneuver himself into a more open area, the man finally finds an opening in Mac’s defenses. He twists out of the way a second too late, missing the sharp piece of metal, but not the punch that comes immediately after, which catches him in the side. The man is strong, and it shows in the force of his hit. Mac loses his footing, and crashes into the ground. He immediately rolls to get back upright, but the man is standing over him. Without waiting even a moment, the man shoves the jagged metal into Mac’s stomach.

Mac gasps as the sharp edge pierces through his skin. At first it feels like he has been punched, a dull ache emanating from the right side of his abdomen. Then, slowly, the burning starts. It’s a heat like nothing he has ever felt before, his whole side is scorching. He feels like he should be screaming, or  _ something,  _ but no sound is coming out. He can’t move either, when he tries to drag himself away from his attacker, he just ends up moving the metal inside him, causing a sharp pain to shoot through his body, and he collapses back to the ground. 

_ Maybe his luck wasn’t so good after all. _

He waits for the terrorist to finish him off, but he just turns around and walks away. He probably thinks Mac is going to die anyway.

_ He’s probably right. _

Mac knows enough not to try and remove the metal from his body, not that he would be able to. He needs Jack.  _ Jack can save him. _

Judging from the amount of blood pulsing out of the wound with every beat of his slowing heart, it won’t be long before his body goes into hypovolemic shock. He strains to place his hand around the metal, putting as much pressure as he can, but blood still seeps steadily through the cracks in his fingers.

“Jack,” he whispers, unable to make his voice any louder.

Blood continues to pool on the ground, flowing in rivulets down the cracks in the tile. The small room fills with the metallic scent of copper as Mac continues to call for Jack, until he can’t anymore, barely capable of keeping his eyes open.

Mac can feel consciousness leaving him, the grayness creeping into the corners of his vision. His thoughts no longer coherent.

Just as he feels his eyes start to close, he hears a familiar voice, followed by frantic footsteps.

“Mac! Oh Mac…” It’s Jack. He hears Riley gasp from farther back. “Can you hear me bud? I need you to stay awake for me, okay? Can you do that?”

Mac manages a small hum in response. 

Then he remembers.

_ The bomb. _

“Bo...mb,” he whispers.

Jack turns his head towards the bomb. “Riley, call Matty and tell her we need a bomb squad and medics, okay?”

Riley manages to nod jerkily in response, rushing out the door.

“Always thinking about other people, aren’t you bud? And before you ask, we caught the terrorist who made a break for it. I would’ve done more than knock him out if I knew he’d done this, though,” Jack says, trying to keep Mac focused. He has removed Mac’s hand, now stained red, from the wound, and placed his own hands over it, trying to stem the blood flow as much as possible.

Mac shakes his head. “No…”

“I know. I won’t kill him, don’t worry.”

Mac is satisfied with that. His eyes start to close once again as the darkness threatens to claim him.

“Hey, Mac, don’t fall asleep. Let me see those blue eyes. Come on, open up.”

Mac tries to keep his eyes open, he really does, but eventually he can’t fight the pull any longer. His eyes slip shut as Jack’s continued pleading fades, and he falls into unconsciousness.

Jack curses as he keeps his hands on Mac’s wound, the blond twitching slightly as he pushes harder. 

Finally, Riley comes running back into the room.

“Matty said five minutes for medical,” she pauses, and then continues, quietly, “Will he make it?” she asks, avoiding looking at Mac’s prone form, instead keeping her eyes on Jack.

“He has to.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!  
> As always, feedback is always welcome and appreciated!  
> Have a wonderful day!  
> :)


End file.
